Intocable
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: Mi primer Songfik sasuhina , espero que les guste.Lo hice con mi cancion favorita. aleks syntek Intocable


Este es un pequeño Songfik q escribí cuando me aburrí

Gomen por eliminar el fik pero es que "CIERTAS" personitas no dejaban de fastidiar y eran tan molestas que me sacaron de mis casillas...si eso va para las dos que me dijeron como hacer mi trabajo ¬¬

Nota: naruto no es mio, solo escribo historias alternativas para que los demás se rian con mi mala ortografia y mala redaccion

-Posible OOC

Intocable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yo no se que sucedió_

_nunca supe la verdad_

_la razón de tus motivos_

Aquí estoy una vez mas...observandola entre los arboles que rodeaban aquel lugar que usaba para entrenar.No lograba controlarme las ganas de hablarle,pero no podía...se encontraba con ese molesto chico perro...y si me dignaba a hablarle probablemente se me abalanzaría encima antes de poder pronunciar media palabra...todaví recuerdo como fue "aquella vez" cuando la vi por primera vez...

Si en el juego del amor 

_ahora soy el perdedor _

_debo salir adelante_

Por lo que se, ambos tuvimos una infancia Similar. No tuvimos reconocimiento de nuestros padres y siempre pensaron que nuestros hermanos eran mejores que nosotros

.Yo me había ido a obtener poder,nunca tube una meta fija,pero tu si.Volviendo a konoha tube que empezar a ir por mi segunda meta...reestablecer mi clan...lo cual fue muy dificl ya que no muchos me aceptaban ,pero con la aprovación de la hokage pude "integrarme" otra el tiempo recuperé a mis fans.Todo fue tan molesto para mi ,no me dejaban en paz jamás.

Hasta que te ví...si...quella noche cerca del lago...

_Pero me voy_

_me marcho por que fue tu desición_

_te amare, lo hare si es necesario por los dos_

_que aqui en mi corazón no te voy a olvidar_

_Pues de ahora en adelante intocable es tu lugar_

Te veías tan...fragil...pero a la vez fuerte...la luz de la luna se reflejaba en tu rostro,lo que resaltaba tus ojos plateados.Por un momento me quedé hipnotizado...no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían...tu aún no notabas mi presencia o eso creía...De un momento a otro estabas mirandome con los ojos abiertos a lo que daba...si habías notado mi presencia solo que tratabas de ignorarla por completo...pero no se pudo

_Debes confundida estar_

_terminar por terminar_

_pero yo te lo respeto, oh_

Mis ojos buscaban los tuyos mientras ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna,alguno de los dos pudo haber sido el primero en hablar...pero no fue así...todo era silencio,un incomodo y toxico silencio...No podía soportarlo mas...así que decidí romper el silencio que inundaba el lago...

"Hinata…"

En ese momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron, volteaste la cabeza hacia un lado con un notable sonrojo...te veías tan tierna aunque no querias que yo lo notara.Por lo último que había sabido era que aún seguias queriendo al baka de naruto, por tonto que suene...cuando estoy contigo siento una paz interior...cálida...y...agradable...y aparte que por ridiculo que parezca odio que no me veas, que no me tomes en cuenta, que no sepas quien soy, que no me persigas, eso me duele, y mas que andes detrás del dobe y que este no se de cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo...

_Y lo que me pidas tu,_

_si eso te hace más feliz..._

_para mi es algo sagrado_

Me cuesta aceptar la realidad de que no me quieres y que por las noches no es por mi por quien sueñas constantemente...es una dura,pero cierta realidad..."hinata...¿que pasa?...tus ojos tenían un leve pero notable sollozo...querías negar lo que pasaba pero tenía la mirada clavada en tus ojos y si mentías sería notable...para mi..."n-nada sasuke-s..san...pero a-arigat-to por preocup-parte"...no me querías contar...al parecer no me tenias la suficiente "confianza" como para decirlo..."hmp...a mi me parece que no es cierto...me puedes contar...es bueno desahogarse..."

_Pero me voy_

_me marcho por que fue tu desición_

_te amare,_

_lo hare si es necesario por los dos_

_que aqui en mi corazón_

_no te voy a olvidar_

_Pues de ahora en adelante_

_intocable es tu lugar_

Tus lagrimas comenzaban a caer...algunas que no tenian nisiquiera permiso para salir...rapidamente te aferraste a mi como una niña pequeña que rogaba a gritos protección...Cada vez el llanto se volvía mas frecuente.Llorabas por el usurantokachi,entre llantos y lagrimas me dijiste que hace algunso dias atrás viste al baka y a sakura besandose...y aunque no queria admitirlo...me duele verte así...

_Pero me voy_

_me marcho por que fue tu desición_

_te amare_

_lo hare si es necesario por los dos_

_que aqui en mi corazón_

_no te voy a olvidar_

_Pues de ahora en adelante_

_intocable es tu lugar_

llorando por alguien que no te merece...Diablos hinata mirame!...¡entiende que te quiero¡entiendeme de una ves por todas!...El baka no lo vale para ti!

_Pero me voy_

_me marcho porque fue tu decision_

_te amare_

_lo hare si es necesario por los dos_

_que aqui en mi corazon_

_no te voy A Olvidar_

_pues de ahora en adelante_...

Mm y que si ese chico perro me ve?!...no puedo controlar lo que siento!...Al diablo si muero en el intento, al diablo con el...y sabes que mas?...Al diablo con todo!, esto es mas fuerte que yo.Me bajé de la rama en la que estaba , increiblemente no me dijo nada...solo me sonrió y se fue...yo me quedé confuso...y tu me mirabas con un eje de ternura...te acercaste a mi lentamente...y por lo que pude ver...en tus ojos se reflejaba una paz..."sasuke-kun...y-yo..." te silencié con un beso que respondiste lentamente y con mucha timidez...eso me gustaba de ti..." hinata-chan...yo...te amo..."

Al fin se lo dije...la sorpresa fue que..."sasuke-kun...y-yo...t-tambien..t-te amo..."

_intocable es tu lugar_

_intocable es tu lugar_

_intocable es tu lugar_


End file.
